Getting to Know You
by obsidians
Summary: Cloud and Reno bond over a shared dinner that Tifa insist they both attend to become better friends after she and Reno marry. You know what they say about getting what you wish for.


I don't own FF7 or its characters and make no money from writing these stories.

Reno technically owned the house he and his wife had purchased soon after the birth of their son. He was also technically the man of the house. However, everyone really knew the person who wore the pants in their home rarely wore any.

Today she wore a knee length skirt and ballerina flats as she welcomed her husband home.

"I don't want to go" Reno snapped.

"You're going" Tifa insisted.

"Why do I have to go have dinner with your ex-boyfriend?" he asked her.

"Would you rather I did on my own?" she sweetly asked him.

"Over my dead body, you were that close to being obsessed with him. If I hadn't intervened..." Reno said.

"If you hadn't trusted a condom purchased from a dubious looking restroom in a lousy diner" Tifa reminded him and he rolled his eyes at her.

"I don't see you complaining. You got the house you wanted, you got the kid you wanted and a really hot husband" he said with a smirk.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" she said but with a smile to let him know she was teasing him. They had been married for little over a year. Conceiving a child had prompted them to seal the deal with a wedding ring and hastily thrown together wedding. It had been a period of adjustments for both with the former playboy getting to used to having someone live with him, having to let that person know his schedule and he vowed to himself he wouldn't cheat on her.

He needn't have had to worry about that part. Tifa's pregnancy hormones had been out of control and she wore him out almost daily until he saw her as not simply being a girl he made an honest woman of, but a sexual partner beyond compare. Gradually she wormed her way into the only part of him still a virgin: his untouched heart, just by being herself. She tended to their home and soon he couldn't imagine life without her as his favourite meals were cooked daily. Things they ran out of were replaced and he had a constant supply of fresh laundry. Then he decided that married life wasn't so bad and started shopping for a house, giving up his bachelor pad and lifestyle for his one true love and then his second when Alexander was born. Life was happy in the Sinclair househouse.

Well except for one little blonde fly in the ointment that kept buzzing around them...

"He's my oldest friend and I want you two to become good friends too" Tifa said as she adjusted the tie she had insisted he wear.

"But he's so annoying. That's neutral face drives me bonkers" Reno said with a pout.

"He's been through a lot" Tifa reminded him.

"So have I but you don't see me whining about it all the time" Reno said.

"Hey for an orphan from the gutters, you turned out well" Tifa said.

"You think so?" he said almost shyly.

"Yes" she said and kissed him, running her hand down his ponytail. "Now kiss Alexander and get going" she said and he did, touching his rosebud of a mouth briefly. He couldn't get over how he felt so protective of the tiny scrap of life he held with the fringe of red on his head. Reno didn't need a DNA test to know that Alex was his; not that he had ever doubted Tifa when she said the child was his.

"I'm staying for one hour" he declared. "And you have to do the dance of the seven veils for me" he declared.

"Done" Tifa agreed as she kissed him goodbye, Tifa was just as in love with him as he was with her and happy in her married life.

Cloud was already seated at the restaurant and studying the menu, looking as annoyingly muscular and like the pretty boy he always was. Reno knew he was no slouch in the looks department but his slimly muscular body was much more subtle than that of the compact blonde and wondered sometimes if Tifa compared him to her ex-lover.

"You're late" he said.

"I wasn't in any hurry to come and spend time with the man who took my wife's virginity" Reno said in all honesty.

"Nor am I thrilled about spending time with the man who knocked up one of my oldest friends. You ever heard of using a condom?" Cloud snapped back.

"We did...that's none of your business" Reno said as his face flushed with anger.

"Tifa was mine since we were kids" Cloud reminded him. "There was nothing she wouldn't do for me."

"You made her wait for ten years. You ignored her and took up with another woman and didn't even apologize when she was gone. All she ever wanted was a home and family and I gave her all of that while you hid out in a church and ignored all of her phone calls. You made her lonely and miserable while she waited for you. Of course she was bound to take notice of other guys" Reno snapped.

"I suppose you got her drunk and seduced her?" Cloud accused him.

"She was talking about wanting to go to the Shinra Halloween ball with her girlfriends and their dates but didn't have a date to bring. I get tickets automatically for all Shinra events but rarely go, so I invited her and she accepted. I took her to the dance and was a proper gentleman the entire time. I wore my tux; I look good in a tux. I escorted her home in the limo and dropped her off; end of story. She invited me to dinner a couple of nights later to thank me and we hit it off. It wasn't until we decided to vacation at the Icicle Inn that she got pregnant. I didn't question her, I married her soon afterwards. I gave her what she longed for, not you. That makes me the better man" Reno said with a smirk.

"I could have taken her back at any time during your courtship until your bun got into her oven" Cloud returned with his smirk.

"Let's just order" Reno said, opening his menu with a snap.

"So why did you agree to meet me?" Cloud asked him.

"Tifa, when she gets this look in her eye, she can be..." Reno ventured.

"Scary" Cloud concluded. "Even as a girl, that look in her eye could terrify me" he admitted.

"What was she like as a girl?" Reno asked him before he could stop himself.

"A hopeless romantic, kind, pretty, smart and really nice. How she is now" Cloud said, warming up to the subject and then found himself telling Reno stories and both males were soon comparing notes.

"Do she still make a noise like a cat when it's startled awake by a touch when she's about to cum?" Cloud asked Reno.

"Not that I should answer that as she is my wife, but yes" Reno said with a laugh.

"Mmmmro-oooooooooh" Cloud said and they both burst into gales laughter.

At the end of the night, they had bonded over their frank accounts of Tifa. "This was most enjoyable. We have to do this again soon" Reno said shaking hands with Cloud. "I sure will try sucking on her earlobes as you suggested."

"It drives her wild" Cloud said with a chuckle.

"I wonder why Tifa never told her about how her panties got stuck on a turkey's neck when you flung them from the hayloft? That was a funny story" Reno said.

"Oh we both got to chasing that stupid bird all over the place before her father could see them. It ran like the wind, gobbling up a storm with her pink panties flying after it like a banner" Cloud said with a chuckle and both men roared with laughter again.

"So how did it go?" Tifa asked Reno when he came home.

"I had a great time" Reno said in a happy tone of voice.

"Really?" Tifa skeptically said.

"Cloud is a lot more entertaining man then he first appears and he's quite the storyteller" Reno said taking off his coat with a chuckle and hanging it up.

"Storyteller?" Tifa asked him, feeling a sense of dread.

"He told me some incredibly funny stories about the two of you. You two and the panties and turkey was a classic" Reno said. All of the blood appeared to drain from Tifa's face as he spoke.

"What else did you talk about?" Tifa asked him in a tight voice.

"Just about you, we both agree you're the best we ever had in bed" Reno said giving her a kiss on the cheek on her now flaming cheek. "Cloud's going to be in Midgar in two weeks and we're going bowling this time. He thinks it's awesome that you got into belly dancing and made your own costume to keep me entertained in the bedroom. He wished he could be a fly on the wall when you dance for me. Do you still like having your toes sucked?" Reno asked her and wondered why she stormed off in anger.


End file.
